Deception Kills
by bedeqa14
Summary: My version of Hades and Persephone. THE PROLOGUE TAKES PLACE AT THE END OF THE STORY. This is the story of Hades and how he met Persephone and why they got married. MINTHE is involved in this twist. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"**Look at me"**

I said, my voice strained because of all the pain I knew he was causing her. I couldn't even scream anymore. I couldn't shout out how much I cared or even show. It was too late. I had lost her and I was numb.

The clouds began to come together casting a gray glow onto the earth and a low rumble echoed all throughout the land. Thunder.

"I love you, I love you more than anything, Persephone"

She stopped walking and spun around. She was beautiful even when she cried. Her cream white skin was blushed from crying and her usually big green eyes were piercing and watery. I watched her cheek as tears slid down from it. Those were the tears I had caused her.

"Love me?" She said at first looking at me with such disgust that I, even a god, felt ashamed.

"Love me?" She asked again her voice increasing with severity.

"**You love me more than anything!?" **she screeched her voice drilling into my ears. "If you had any ounce of love for me, Hades, you would never do such a thing. You ruined it all!"

"Perseph-"

"**NO HADES!"** She yelled and cried out and my heart broke in half. I really was a monster. "Do you know how much I loved you? I- I still love you. I trusted you. I am your w-wife and you cheat on me with some nymph? My friend? What in the name of Tartarus has gotten into you? She cried and sputtered her body trembling and shaking with each heart wrecking sob.

The rain began to fall down in a drizzle. The grass and flowers in the field around us seemed to turn brown and die. It was Persephone. I had broken her. I was killing her.

I reached out and tried to grab her, to feel her warm skin around me and cherish her, my Persephone so full of life and happiness, so in love with me. She hesitantly pulled away and took large steps away from me. For the first time in forever, I felt that thick sensation rise in my throat and my vision began to blur. I felt a liquid fall down my cheeks and I quickly wiped it away. I was crying. I, the king of the gods, most feared by everyone, was crying.

"You cannot leave me, Persephone. You are bound to me by our marriage." I felt ashamed of myself to resort to these fear tactics now but I couldn't help it. I needed her. Maybe with time I could fix it to her. I could work to show my loyalty and devotion to her. We had eternity together.

The rain began to pour harder now drenching her dress and making it hug to her body pleasingly. She continued crying and burring her face in her hands. "How do you expect me to live with you? You're a monster."

When she uttered those words they went straight into my chest inflicting such pain that I couldn't even contemplate could happen to a god. I knew I was a monster but hearing it come from my beloved lips? It was worse than anything. I felt a knife slide into my chest right into my heart.

Trying to ignore the pain was difficult but I straightened my shoulders. It was okay to do this. All his brothers had cheated on their wives, multiple times. But he was not another god. He was Hades and he was more mature than his brothers. How could he have let this happen?

"I will not do this again. I won't ever. Just come back home to me. Please." Maybe if I begged for my queen to come back then she would oblige. She stared at me for a few moments as I said this without crying and then burst into tears again.

"I can't come back to you. We wouldn't be the same." She said softly her voice as mellow as the dead flowers around us once were. They were the same words I dreaded hearing from her. "We would never be the same, no matter how much time goes by." With those words I felt further more main in my chest. Desperation flooded through me and I finally felt the rain on my skin. It was cold and annoying and it seemed to go right through my body. I felt the cold inside me now.

"Give us time. I will work for your trust, my love."

"You can try that. You said I am bound to you by marriage, I know one thing that can ruin that." Despite her face being crestfallen, I saw a familiar glint of spark and energy that I knew my Persephone had. She was a crafty one.

Since I knew all the rules and laws I knew exactly what she was talking about. Death. If one partner dies then they are not bound eternally anymore. However she was a pure goddess. She couldn't die.

I chuckled at her courage. "You are going to die? I am King of the Dead. I will not allow you to. Besides you are a goddess."

Instead of retreating, she stuck up her nose and held out her hand an ominous looking dark violet flower appearing in the palm of her hand. "Yes, Hades, but as you once told me, there are loopholes aren't there?"

My body screamed to stop. I wanted to jump right in front of her and take that flower out. I knew what it was. I knew her mother had showed her which flowers to stay away from. That flower puts you in eternal sleep. I would never be able to wake her up and she would be as good as dead.

For a whole second, I watched as she put the flower in her mouth. I know I screamed. I know I ran straight into her. I know I tried to use my powers on her but it was too late. Her eyes rolled over and with a thump, her body fell to the ground.

"Persephone?" I said shaking her body. She seemed lifeless. "My love, wake up. Don't do this to me." Tears reached my eyes and I could feel my self crying.

"**Persephone?!"** Lightning and thunder spread through the whole sky. I screamed her name even louder.

What had I done? Her body wasn't warm. It was cold. She looked dead. For the first time in eternity, I looked up at the sky with Persephone in my hands and screamed wishing I had never existed before, the world creating cracks and fissure all throughout the land.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

He pushed her against the wall his lips claiming hers as she snaked her tongue into his mouth. He grabbed her body and hooked one thigh over his waist and ran his hands over her body feeling her every curve. She moaned into his mouth giving full access to it.

"We are getting quit busy here are we not?" a masculine voice said in a teasing manner. Instantly the man kissing the girl pulled back his eyes gleaming angrily.

"Damnit, Zeus what do you want?"

Zeus' blue eyes glazed hungrily over the girl's body as she lay against the wall catching her breath.

"Damn" Zeus said under his breath. "You sure know how to pick them, Hades."

Hades rolled his eyes clearly losing patience as Zeus walked over to the girl.

"And what may I ask is your name, beauty?" Zeus said and Hades stiffened clenching his strong jaw as his eyes pierced through Zeus.

"Minthe" the girl replied softly and curtsied. Zeus smiled with satisfaction.

"Do not let me daughter, Aphrodite, see you, you have enough beauty to rival her."

Hades looked as if he was about to burst and now he clenched his fists as if trying to hold in the wave of anger that was about to wash over.

The girl smiled bashfully not sure of what to do. She kind of just stood there awkwardly. A simple nymph in between two of the most powerful gods in the universe.

Zeus grinned his eyes not leaving her body. Hades quickly took sight to this and stiffened.

"Minthe" Hades said between clenched teeth "Would you be able to give some time with my dear brother?"

"Yes, my lord" She replied and she left obediently through the double doors of the room.

Zeus' eyes followed her as she exited. Her simple silk black dress (no doubt Hades had provided her) was short right under her evidently round butt. The sleeves were off shoulder and formed down to her hand with a pointy cut. You would never guess she was just a nymph.

Suddenly Hades grabbed his brothers throat and slammed him against the wall

"If you ever so much as lay a finger on her I will fucking tear you apart." Hades said powerfully his deep voice echoing off the walls of the room. To the common person it looked as if Hades had a serious anger problem but deep down inside they both knew what Zeus had done to Hades to attempt to destroy him over the years.

Zeus pushed Hades off him and straightened his shoulders to portray the power he had over him.

"Brother, she is yours, let a man relish in the beauty of a woman. But only think if she became a goddess..." Zeus thought for a moment

"Gods damnit no!" Hades said pinching the bridge of his perfectly straight nose.

Zeus chuckled darkly "Exactly, my brother, there would be war among the goddesses and she would be whoring with every man that desired her. That would be a lot by the way" Zeus winked and Hades looked away unable to face his foolish brother whom he so desperately wanted to punch in the face and send him straight through the wall.

Hades knew Zeus was down in his realm for only a reason and usually the reasons were favors or something selfish that Zeus desired.

"What the fuck do you want, Zeus? Hades growled as he turned to face him.

"Right well the Fates request the presence of the Me, Poseidon and you, and your turn is presumably next so you must come to the surface where their domain lays and your fate shall be told by them."

Hades grimaced and ran a hand over his face. Out of all the damn things he had to go to the Fates. He was living a perfectly good existence not knowing what would come in the future.

"Is it necessary? I do not want to know my fate especially if it is coming from these grotesque creatures."

Zeus sighed placing a hand on his brothers' strong broad shoulder awkwardly and Hades shrugged it off.

"I am afraid it is so."

Hades looked away again pausing as if lost in thought. Then he turned his head to Zeus and blew out a long breath he had been holding, his captivating silver eyes boring into Zeus' blue - gray ones.

"Alright I will go." He said finally

"Great" Zeus grinned "Let us go to Olympus"

Hades widened his eyes and he slapped his forehead "Wait now?"

"Yes, when did you think?"

"I was in the middle of something as you saw earlier. Why must you interfere at my most important times, Zeus?" Hades said in a darkly, his deep voice reverberating off the walls.

Zeus chuckled seeming unaffected by Hades' threatening rage.

"Come now the girl can wait."

Hades shook his head in utter dismay and stepped towards the door.

"Minthe!" He called.

"Coming!" A feminine voice said that seemed distant and a couple of seconds later she appeared in the doorway. She walked over to Hades, her king and lover with her jet black hair cascading down to the small of her back. Her skin was sun-kissed from spending too much time with Demeter and her eyes were piercing lined with dark, full lashes.

"Yes, Master" she replied softly

"Come here, love"

She walked over to Hades and stood beside him as he pulled towards him wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

"Minthe, I must go with my baby brother to Olympus" Hades' lips twitched as he said it and Zeus shifted from foot to foot his brow furrowing. "In the meantime go make yourself cozy in my chambers I shall be back shortly."

She grinned revealing her straight white teeth "Yes, my king"

He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead and she placed her hands on his strong sculpted jaw and instantly he melted into her touch leaning down captivating her in a full kiss that lingered.

Zeus couldn't believe his brother _Hades _had gotten a grasp of Minthe where as he had been hunting her in different forms trying to get her with him. Most of the male gods has been busy trying to vie for her attention. If it was not for Demeter constantly finding his presence he was sure Minthe would be kissing him at this moment not his brother. He pretended to act oblivious to not knowing who she was because Hades would not be pleased in knowing his knowledge of her and that would lead to more problems that similar to the ones in our past. The question was how had Hades managed to get through Demeter's grasp?

Zeus had his fair share of nymphs and constantly cheated on his wife, Hera, with a myriad of women but Minthe was a trophy and he knew that deep down inside he was searing in the midsts of jealousy.

Finally Hades pulled away from her and he looked up at me a wry grin forming on his lips showing his pair of straight, white teeth. _The bastard knew_. _He __wanted__ him to be jealous_.

His face straightened so it became emotionless as it usually was and they both closed our eyes thinking of my home. He felt uncomfortable in the Underworld because he knew it meant that Hades was more powerful than him. Zeus wanted him to know Hades was not king when he was with him. On that note, they disappeared back to Zeus' domain where he was proudly the King of the Gods.


End file.
